The Other Half
by Unison Child of Doom
Summary: Random story in rpg form!
1. Old friends cease to find you

(disclaimer for yyh, i don't own them though i wish i had...non-yaoi...get over  
it...)  
  
THE OTHER HALF Ashlynn : HIEI!!!!  
  
Lexie : WAKE-  
  
Ashlynn : UP!!!  
  
L. and A. : WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY!!!  
  
Hiei : *opens his eyes* AH!!! Get out of my tree!!!  
  
Ashlynn : It's in our backyard, it's my tree!!!  
  
Kurama : I thought this was Genkai's temple, it's her tree then, no?  
  
Lexie : I think you just answered your own question.  
  
Ashlynn : Besides, I'm the one who cooks and cleans!!  
  
Genkai : *walks outside* Yes, but this is my temple, I own everything within range...  
  
L. and A. : Oh... Sorry, Hiei, but it's time to get up !!!  
  
Hiei : I'll get up as soon as you get off-  
  
Lexie : Your tree ??  
  
Hiei : No, my stomach !!!!!  
  
^   
  
Ashlynn : *starts picking up the plates around the table* That breakfeast was good ^__^  
  
Lexie : How can you stand carrot waffles and 'inhale' them at the same time ??  
  
Ashlynn : That's a secret ^__^  
  
Yusuke : Ya, so keep it, I feel sick just by the smell of 'em.  
  
Shavian : Well at least she gave you normal waffles, she gave me chocolate chip-  
  
Yusuke : *goes for her waffles*  
  
Shavian : And if you don't want my fork down your throat, get your ruddy paws off my plate !!  
  
Kuwabara : Can I have them ??  
  
Shavian : *spits by his foot* Does that answer your question ?  
  
Shei : Oh Shavian, at least he asked ! Isn't that right Bu Bu Bear ??  
  
Bakura : Yes dear...  
  
Kuwabara : Ewww... fire youko germs...  
  
Shavian : So, are you scared of me ??  
  
Kuwabara : If I say yes, will you give me your waffles ??  
  
Shavian : No...  
  
Kuwabara :Then I, the Great Kazuma Kuwabara, am not afraid of y-  
  
Shavian : *trips him* Whoops...  
  
Tori : *runs into the kitchen sceaming* WHO PUT ORANGE DYE IN MY SHAMPOO ?!?!?!?!  
  
L. and A. : *whistle innocently* Who, us ??  
  
Tori : ARRRGH !!! NOW MY HAIR LOOKS LIKE HIS ALMOST !!!! *points to Kuwabara*  
  
L.and A. : I knew you looked familiar !!!  
  
Tori : YOU TWO ARE DEAD !!!  
  
L. and A. : Oops... *runs opposite ways* AAAHHHHH THE ORANGE LADY'S GONNA GET US !!! *run into each other and fall backwards*  
  
Kurama : *sighs* I think you need someone to watch all of you...  
  
Pam : OOO !!! I WILL *raises her hand*  
  
L. and A. : NOOOOOOOO NOT HER !!!!!  
  
Gakon : She's perfectly capable of doing the job, no ?  
  
Lexie : You just answered your own question...  
  
P. and G. : *grunt and crosses their arms*  
  
Kurama : We'll worry about that later, I'm going outside to train before Koenma decides to give us another mission.  
  
Hiei : He's been giving one to us right after another. What's the point of training ?  
  
Ryan : Dudes, like, you can train me !! I want to be as strong as the Hedgehog !!  
  
Hiei : Who are you calling a Hedgehog you-you-um...DAFFIDOL STICK TYPE PERSON !!!  
  
Ryan : Dude, you like, don't have to yell in my ear. Peace out dude ! *walks in the other room with Bakura*  
  
Shei : BU BU BEAR !! WAIT UP !!! *follows him on her broom*  
  
Yusuke : They need more than someone to watch them, they need a babysitter...  
  
Botan : Bingo Bingo !! You win the prize !! *appears with a pop*  
  
Ashlynn : YAY !! BOTAN'S HERE !!!!!!! *jumps beside Botan on her oar*  
  
Lexie : *jumps up on the other side* What'd he win, what'd he win ??  
  
Botan : Another mission from You-Know-Who, that's what.  
  
Lexie : Ohhhhhh !!  
  
L. and A. : We thought he won a high amount of sugar he'd share with us !!!  
  
Botan : No, but I'll ask Koenma about that-  
  
Ashlynn : KOENMA ????????????????????? ONWARDS !!!!!!!  
  
Botan : Oh no not again...  
  
Ashlynn : Tell me, where's Koko ???  
  
Koenma : *appears in his teenage form* I'm right here...  
  
Ashlynn : OH YAY !!!!! *jumps on him knocking him to the ground* Hello my love, my absolute love, no other love like my love, love !!! ^__^  
  
Koenma : I'm doing you all a favor !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama : Yes 'Koko' sir, we understand that *laughs*  
  
Koenma : You know I'm going to kill you Kurama.  
  
Hiei : Hn. How can the baby lord find time ??  
  
Ashlynn : *turns to Sailor Wind and bonks Hiei on the head with her Big Wind Mallot*  
  
Hiei : *rubs his head* OWWWW !!!!  
  
Lexie : WEEEE !!  
  
Hiei : Hn. What was that for ?  
  
Ashlynn : For being stupid !!!  
  
Koenma : Anyway !!! The reason I came here was to announce another mission.  
  
Yusuke : What a total and complete surprize-  
  
Kuwabara : Ummm, sorry Koenma, but I can't make it !!!  
  
Ashlynn : OOOHHH OOOHHH I'll-  
  
Koenma :No, you will not, Shavian will.  
  
Yusuke : Thank you Koenma !!  
  
Kayko : What's that supposed to mean ??  
  
Yusuke : I don't have to be wih Ashlynn !!  
  
K.and A. : WHAT's so good about that ??  
  
Yusuke : Well, see, um, I-  
  
Koenma : Will come and do your mission !!! C'mon !  
  
Shavian : At least I don't have to stare at that ugly head of yours Kuwabara...  
  
Koenma : Hiei, You should, stay back too...  
  
Hiei : Hn... Why ??  
  
Kurama : Don't worry Hiei, we'll take-  
  
Ashlynn : ME !!!!!!  
  
A.B.A. :NO !!!!!!  
  
Koenma : Tori, why don't you come...  
  
Shavian : *grunts* Why the goody two shoes ??  
  
Tori :*comes into the room with her black hair back* I am not a goody two shoes ! Let's go *disappears*  
  
Hiei : Hn !! *sits and bangs his head on the table a couple times, then rests his chin on it* I hate all of you.  
  
Ashlynn : Ya know, It takes 43 muscles to frown and 17 to smile, but it takes none to just sit there with a dumb look on your face.  
  
Hiei : Leave me alone, I REALLY hate you.  
  
Ashlynn : I love you too Hiei, I love you too. 


	2. The Replacement

Episode 2 :  
The Replacement  
  
*A knock is heard on Koenma's office door*  
  
Botan : *walks in* Um... Koenma, sir...  
  
Koenma : *still in teenage form* Yes, Botan.  
  
Botan : Someone here to see you, she claims to be a old friend of yours...  
  
Koenma : Hmm... Send her in.  
  
Botan : *nods* Right this way *closes the door behind the new girl, appearantly named Erin, it was tattoed on her ankle*  
  
Erin : Koenma, It's me, Erin, you said you needed someone to watch your girlfriend...Is it the blue-haired one because I could have sworn she is a ReiKai ferrygirl...  
  
Koenma : Erin ?? It's been a long time, and you still look silly.  
  
Erin : *giggles* I'll take that as a compliment Koenma. It's not every day I get a best friend who's, *shudder*, dead...  
  
Koenma : Gee, guess not huh. And you're still using your youkai form ??  
  
Erin : I haven't used it, for, oh I dunno, 10 years.  
  
Yusuke : Hope we didn't ruin anything but... Hey, whos the spikey chick ??  
  
Erin : Mah name is Erin. Got that, punk ? *flicks his nose*  
  
Kurama : Oh I dunno if- Hey, aren't you Hiei's friend,um, Kuri ??  
  
Erin : That's what they used to call me in Makai. My ningen name I usualy go by is Erin, you must be Kurama.  
  
Koenma : Yes, Tori, you can go home now.  
  
Tori : *grunt* This World is so unfair *whines*  
  
Erin : Sniderbaka  
  
Tori : *shudder runs out of the office*  
  
Shavian : You haven't changed a bit ol' pal. Howa' the years in, um, whatcha' call it, ummm-  
  
Erin : What, Antartica ?? It's cold, but I've been trapped there for who knows long and no one came to get me !!!!! 'Till that Blue-haired ferrygirl came aong...  
  
Shavian : *pulls out a cigerette and slips it in her mouth* Not my prob.  
  
Erin : *grabs the cigerette and grinds it to the ground* I told you to stop smoking, it's bad for you.  
  
Yusuke : That doesn't stop her or Shizuru.  
  
Koenma : Okay, you can now go to your mission of finding a girl named Jessica, four demons have trapped her and-  
  
Kurama : Now I reconize you, you were Hiei's old girlfriend in Makai  
  
Erin : Oh, please do not remind me of that...  
  
Yusuke : What really ?? So that's why Hiei couldn't come..  
  
Koenma : OKAY !!! Are you done with the reunion ?? You need to find Jessica !!  
  
Shavian : *blows a raspberry* Don't bother, I already saved her  
  
A.B.S : HUH ????  
  
Shavian : *pulls a chunk of the air out making a dimension hole pulling a blone girl out and closing the hole back up*  
  
Jessica : Um hi...  
  
Shavian : Hello Jessica.  
  
Jessica : Call me Tink, most my friends do...  
  
Yusuke : Why ??  
  
Tink : *spreads her two 'angel' wings* Some say I look like Tinkerbell  
  
Yusuke : O_O MISSION COMPLETE !! TIME TO GO HOME !!!!! *Runs out of the office*  
  
^   
  
Tink :*in a borrowed Kimono from Yukina* Hi, you Must be Hiei I hear alot about.  
  
Hiei : *sits cross legged on a wide stool and smiles at her* h-Hi, you must be Tink I hear about...  
  
Tink :*gasps* You have fangs !!  
  
Hiei : *Face-vaults and turns away*  
  
Tink : I'm sorry, I didn't hurt your feeling did I ?? I'm known to do that without knowng I did... heh.  
  
Hiei : No, it-it's fine, really  
  
Erin : Ah, Life is like a doughnut, Just when it gets boring, ya hit the jelly. In this case, Tink's the jelly. XD...  
  
Hiei : E-Erin !!! HIDE ME !!! *runs behind Tink*  
  
Kurama : Wow, you think he remembers you ??  
  
Kuwabara : Wow, you look like... cool... I heard you're a cat demon. Is that true ??  
  
Erin : Yes... *changes to her youkai form with electric sparks coming from the red aura* Call me Kuri. *changes back*  
  
Kuwabara : Ohoho, that's awesome !!!  
  
Ashlynn : *looks at her in the eyes and grunts, turning back* I don't like you.  
  
Koenma : You only don't like her cause she's watching you when I go to work...  
  
Ashlynn : Fine, call me Ashy *shakes Erin's hand*  
  
Erin : Okay Ashy...  
  
Tori : I HATE HER !!!!!  
  
Erin : Cause I'm watching you too, along with anyone who is here...  
  
Pam : Gakon is so lucky, he's not coming back until tomorrow...  
  
Hiei *sighs* 


	3. The Babysitter

Episode 3  
The Babysitter  
(M.e. : NO SHE'S NOT A BABYSITTER !!!  
Hiei : Shut up...  
M.e. : *blows a raspberry*)  
  
Gakon : *comes up to the front door hiccuping and with a lampshade on his head* Heh heh heh. That was one craaaaaazy party, *throws his lampshade off and knocks on the door*  
  
Erin : *yawns and opens the door* K-Kurama ?? Didja dye your hair black ??  
  
Gakon : No, I'm Gakon...  
  
Erin : Oh, go away then, bai bai...  
  
Gakon : No I think I'll stay  
  
Erin :No ! SHOO !! AWAY WITH YA !!! HIEI SIC 'EM !!  
  
Hiei : I'm not a dog...  
  
Pam : *walks to the door* Gakon !! When did you come home ??  
  
Erin : Ya know this fool ??  
  
Pam : He's not a fool, he's mah boyfriend...  
  
Erin : Fine, you can-  
  
Gakon : *as fast as lightning, speeds past Erin into the house* Go in ?? Thank you very very much, bai bai now..  
  
Erin : *growls and closes the door* I'm watching you Kurama inpersonator.  
  
^   
  
Erin : DING DING DING TIME TO GET UP, GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS OUT OF BED AND EAT YOUR BREAKFEAST !!!  
  
Yusuke : *runs into the kitchen wall*  
  
Shavian : *walks into the room with her sword plain in sight* URAMESHI !!! You're dead when I get my hands on you.  
  
Erin : Hentai Yusuke??  
  
Shavian : Yes Hentai Yusuke !!!  
  
Yusuke : What did I do ?????  
  
Kurama : Give him a break, it's just the morning.  
  
Hiei : Besides, the stupid ningen can't help himself sometimes.  
  
Me : *jumps on Hiei's back* I DIDN'T WAKE YA UP !!!  
  
Hiei : Better if you never do.  
  
Kurama : So what's for breakfeast ?  
  
Erin : Waffles. Carrot for Ashlynn, plain for Shavian and you, chocolate for Yusuke and Kuwabara, blueberry for Shei, Bakura and Ryan, strawberry for Tori and Yukina, cherry for Lexie, Hiei, Tink and Gakon, and vinilla for Pam, Kayko, and me...  
  
Yukina : Wow, you went through alot of trouble, Erin-san. Thank you.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara : OOOOOOOOOOO !!!!! CHOCOLATE !!!! *starts « eating » their waffles*  
  
Shavian : Slobs. At least you got it right, buttermilk ??  
  
Erin : Yes.  
  
Kayko : Who told you my favorite type of pancake ? I thought only Yusuke known.  
  
Erin : My power is reading people like books. You stand, I read and learn almost all about you.  
  
Hiei : Hn. So she got my favorite kind of waffles right, it doesn't matter, she doesn't know anything about me.  
  
Erin : *stares blankly at Hiei for a couple of seconds then comes back to life*  
  
Hiei : *looks to her suspiciously*  
  
^   
  
Setting : Genkai's yard, spring, sakura trees sway in wind. Yukina, Tink, Hiei, Erin, Kurama and Ashlynn stand outside, Hiei and Ashlynn about to fight for training.  
  
Me (Ashlynn) : I should warn you, Hiei, about the last time we fought... Hiei : That won't happen again *pulls out katana* This time you will die...  
  
A.B.Hiei : O__o  
  
Hiei : *looks around* Fine..lose then...  
  
Me : Okay, if you think so *makes her nail grow long, into pink whips grows purple wolf ear and tail* ((yes I am a wolf demon...))  
  
Both H.and.Me : Begin ! 


	4. The Fight

Episode 4 :  
The Fight (p.s. I donot own any of the things except carrot waffle, me, lexie, and  
tink. You've been...uh...  
Lexie : Punk'd ?  
Ashton Kutcher :That's mine.... ((p.s.s. I donot own him either...  
A.K :DUH !!! p.s.s.s You've been Punk'd !!!!!! Me : ARRRGH !!!!!! *kills him by sticking a stick through his brain...sorry  
to any offended A.K. fans out there, I just donot like him...*))  
Tink :Warned ??  
Me :*snaps*Yea, that's the one...)  
  
Me : *jumps up and slice the ground where Hiei phased away from* Wha- ?  
  
Hiei : *appears behind her cutting away one of her whips* Using that- what, do you think I'm stupid ??? I know that attack by-- *whip in his hand starts whipping Hiei*  
  
Yusuke : *coming outside just now laughs hysterically * Hiei why are you hitting yourself ? Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha--- ACK...  
  
Hiei : *had hit him with the whip* Shut up...The sound your voice annoys me...  
  
Me : *jumps onto his back and starts riding him like a horsey* Yay !! Giddy up horsey !!  
  
Hiei : *growls and throws Ashlynn off his shoulders* I AM NOT A HORSEY !!!!  
  
Kurama and Yukina : *giggle*  
  
Erin and Tink : *snicker*  
  
Hiei : Hn, fine, if I can not beat you with my strength, I will beat you with humiliation !!! *rips off his bandana Jagan eye starts to glow*  
  
Me : *turns blue and sweatdropps* Uh...Hi-Hiei, w-what are you gonna, gonna do ???  
  
Hiei : *takes over her mind and makes her sing the Pokemon and Yugioh theme songs over and over and over---I think you get it...* -_-   
  
K.Y.and Erin : *cover ears* Why torture us ?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Tink and Yukina : *rock back and forwoth to the beat*  
  
Yukina : I think it's a nice little tune...  
  
Kuwabara : *hearing the music he runs outside scooping Yukina up into his arms* Don't worry I, Kazuma Kuwabara, will save you !! *runs back inside*  
  
Me : *now sings the EEEEEEEVIL Tiki Room song* Here in our Tropical hide away...  
  
A.B.Me : *screams and begs for mercy cept for Hiei and tink because they're talking* WHAAAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST US !?!?!?!!?!?!  
  
Hiei : *to Tink* so, uh....like Sushi ??  
  
A.B.Hiei and tink : *Group running while I am chasing them now inging the even more EEEEEEEVIL It's a small world song...* It' s A world of laughter a world of tears, it's a world of hopes and a world of fears...^__________________________^  
  
Hiei : .___.;;;;;  
  
Tink :Yea, I like sushi...  
  
Hiei : Wanna go ?? I know a nice sushi place not far...  
  
Tink : Okay... *runs off with Hiei*  
  
^____________________^  
  
more to come.... 


	5. Chapter 4 point 5

This .5 chapter will explain, if you hadn't got it already, the characters...  
  
Ashlynn (me) : A tan skinned, sugar-drunk girl with a sweet personality, paired with Koenma and if feels like it, Kurama  
  
Hair : Black with purple hylights  
  
Eyes : Green Pupils shaped like lightning bolts  
  
Known to say : « Kusu otaberu na !!* » when mad « Aishiteru* » to anyone when they make her happy...  
  
Fav color : Pink  
  
Lexie : A dark skinned, also sugar-high, but not as much a me girl with a sweet, but hidden personality has a haunting past, but has forgotton it  
  
Hair : Black/blue/brown/red/orange  
  
Eyes : brown  
  
Known to say : « Uh... » alot...  
  
Fav color : Purple  
  
Tink : A light skinned, semi-sugar jumped with the personality like Yukina's, friends with Hiei lightning demon doen't know it (ps, hiei doesn't like her just as a good friend, He' like, engaged and he trying to get proof he is a demon...)  
  
Hair : Blonde  
  
Eyes : blonde  
  
Known to say : Nothing, just is known to hurt people's feeling without knowing it...  
  
Fav color : (just guess...) yellow  
  
Veronica : (engaged to Hiei) It a tan skinned, calm yet stubborn girl with a bittersweet peronality like fire to the touch sometimes...her secrets keep her mother from liking Hiei and Their child-to-be Hitoshi...  
  
Hair :Black with locks of deep blood red  
  
Eyes : Orange  
  
Known to say : « Urusai, kono bakayaro* » and « Aishiteru* » to Hiei only (so far) and « Blood is a beautiful sight when it is not on the one you truly love... »  
  
Fav color : Black blood red blood... o_O  
  
Shavian : A light skinned, firey tempered fire youko with a personality like...fire ? She is Kurama's and Ashlynn's daughter, twin with Shei, though they look nothing alike, and is Hiei' step-sister...don't ask...or ask, i love questions !!!  
  
Hair :Blood red (turn white when exposed to weakness...)  
  
Eyes : Blood red (turn white when exposed to weaknes...) pupils shaped like fire, and even move ! creepy...  
  
Known to say : « Urusai, kono bakayaro* » or « Kusu otaberu na !!* » or any bad words known to man kind ^__________^  
  
Fav color : Blood red and white...  
  
Shei : A light kinned doctor and earth youko with a sweet, good-hearted nature, is almost just like Kurama in aditudes ((hehe mind p. im off today...)) and is paired up with Bakura from YGO...  
  
Hair : sea green  
  
Eyes : Dark green, like Kurama's  
  
Known to say : Smart... or Wise... Things... O___O  
  
Fav colors : Green and red  
  
Tori : Weird...weird...weird...with a temper like ice, after all, she is an ice youkai...paired with a girl named Lorraine (will not be in story,,,yes is gay...)  
  
Hair :Black  
  
Eyes : tan  
  
Known to say : « I...hate...you... »  
  
Fav color : *thinks favorites are a waste of time so I couldn't even beat it out of her, but im guessing blue ^_____^*  
  
Those are all the custom girl characters if i forget any, remind me ^.^ well on to the next chapter...  
  
Kuwabara : thinking : 'I like cheese...' *waits for reply* 'hello ?? are you there ??' 


End file.
